1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a method for controlling the printing system, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0190057 discusses a print on demand (POD) printing system that utilizes an electrophotographic type printing apparatus or an inkjet type printing apparatus. By utilizing the POD printing system, it becomes unnecessary to prepare a block copy or execute complicated operations.
In the POD printing system, however, post-processing by a post-processing apparatus (e.g., an inline finisher), by which a sheet can be fed from a printing apparatus and conveyed via a conveyance path, cannot be utilized independently from printing by the printing apparatus. Accordingly, the POD printing system cannot solve further problems to be solved, which may arise when post-processing by an inline finisher is available independently from printing by a printing apparatus provided in the POD printing system.
Now, the further problems of the POD system will be described. Hereinbelow, a job for executing post-processing by a post-processing apparatus after printing by a printing apparatus is defined as an “inline job”, while a job for executing post-processing by a post-processing apparatus without executing printing by a printing apparatus is defined as an “offline job”.
More specifically, if a plurality of post-processing apparatuses is connected to the printing apparatus, the installation location of the post-processing apparatus may be remote from that of the printing apparatus. In this case, it is necessary for the user to come up to the remotely located post-processing apparatus and set a sheet in the paper feed unit of an inserter after executing a print setting via an operation unit of the printing apparatus.
In addition, it is also necessary for the user to return to the printing apparatus to press a start key provided in the operation unit of the printing apparatus.
As described above, in the conventional method, it is necessary for the user to move between the printing apparatus and the post-processing apparatus. Accordingly, it becomes necessary for the user to execute complicated operations.